Forgotten Wrath
by Xehanorto
Summary: Seven years after the events of the Gallery, Ib and Mary go to the art gallery and reenter the Fabricated World, but not everything is the same. Not when your protector is out for your blood. (Takes place after the Together Forever and Forgotten Portrait. More info in Author's Notes.)
1. It All Began With a Letter

**Why do keep writing new stories when I got old ones I need to finish? Eh, I can't help the way my mind thinks. That being said, welcome to Forgotten Wrath, and as the title implies this takes place in a combination of both Together Forever and Forgotten Portrait endings. That being said, this is not going to be a very happy fic, in fact it will likely become my first M rated fic on this site. That being said, enjoy this fic. And a side note, this takes place seven years after the events of the game, so Ib is now 16, Mary is 17, Garry is 18 still.**

Ib walked into the Guertena's Art Museum in what felt like a daily ritual at this point. About two years after the family had gone to the exhibition, she found herself coming here every day and all for one painting. She didn't know why she felt so attracted to it, but she definitely knew her sister's thoughts on the matter.

The first couple of weeks she had managed to keep secret, but when Mary found out, she thought she was going to lose her head. She had never seen Mary so upset and her being sad at all was a rare occurrence in of itself. Her mind flashed back to five years ago when she had told Mary and her 'panic' attack.

* * *

"Ib, there you are!" Mary ran up to Ib and hugged her tightly. Ever since Mary had escaped the gallery, she had learned so much about outside and she loved it. She had a family, she was happy, and she was learning so many things. She couldn't be happier, but for the last two weeks since Ib's eleventh birthday, she'd been vanishing quite a lot.

Ib returned the hug to her older sister with a smile on her lips. "How's my favorite sister doing?"

Mary laughed a bit, ruffling her younger sister's hair a bit, before she pulled away from the hug. "I'm your only sister silly! But, I'm doing well, especially now that your home. Where were you though, we had Art Club today after school and everyone missed you."

Ib chuckled a bit at this, while straightening her hair. "_You_ missed me Mary, you know the only reason I do any of those after school activities is because of you."

Mary smiled at that, but then put an arm around Ib, pulling her close. "Oh come on, I know there's got to be a cutie in our class you got eyes for."

Ib blushed a bit at that, but for all the wrong reasons. The last two weeks she'd been going to Guertena's to see the Forgotten Portrait and if she didn't know a bit better she had a crush on a painting.

Mary giggled a bit at her sister's blush, before she skipped over to a chair in the living room and plopped down in it. "Ib, I see you blushing, you have to tell me all about him!"

Ib sighed and sat down in another chair, the blush growing more and more. She was eleven for goodness sakes; she shouldn't be acting like a little kid over a crush on a painting. "W-well, I didn't see him at school. Actually, I met him a couple of weeks ago over at Guertena's Art Gallery."

The smile on Mary's face seemed to vanish completely the second Ib said Guertena and it had turned into a deep frown at the end of that sentence. "Well, what's his name?"

Ib was a tad shocked that Mary was frowning; she thought her bones were unable to do that, but apparently she was wrong. She found herself stuttering for some reason, though whether it was at her crush or Mary showing a frown, she didn't know the cause. "I-It's act-tually one of the p-paintings there. The F-Forgotten P-Portrait actually, he seems really c-cute."

Mary stood up and walked over to Ib and sat down next to her, not noticing that she was now squishing her sister. She grabbed Ib's shoulders tightly and her eyes seemed to swell up with tears. "Ib, promise me you won't go back to the Gallery."

Ib was completely shocked at this behavior, was Mary about to cry? She had never seen her sister cry once and it was concerning to say the least. "Mary, it's not like the paintings can hurt me or anything. Besides, you've always said I needed a hobby."

Mary's grip on her sister's shoulders seemed to lighten a bit, though her mind was racing. She had though Ib would at least have recessive memories of what had happened, but in these two years she hadn't had a single nightmare about the gallery. "I did say that didn't I? Well just make sure you stay safe alright?"

Ib pulled Mary into a hug as she seemed to calm down a bit, happy she hadn't started crying yet. "Hey, we promised to be together, forever right? Don't worry sis, I will never leave you, that's a promise."

Mary's lips seemed to grow into a smile once again as Ib hugged her and reaffirmed the promise they had made to years ago. Her hands fell from Ib's shoulders and she returned the hug. "I'm going to hold you to that little sis!"

* * *

A tear rolled down Ib's cheek as she recalled that memory, one of her few unhappy ones that she had since that day at the gallery so many years ago. But there was no reason to think on those now, things had been almost perfect for her since then. Yeah, she may not have a boyfriend, but hey she'd find that one person someday.

She sat down at the small chair that had been set up for her about three years ago when the staff had noticed that she mainly came to watch the Forgotten Portrait for hours on end. Over the years she had begun to sort out the feelings that had come out whenever looking at this painting. It was a mixture of sadness, fondness, and happiness, but she couldn't figure out why this particular painting made her feel this way.

As Ib stared at the painting once again, time just seemed to fly by. The gallery wasn't as busy as it used to be, so it wouldn't be too often that someone would come by and block her view. She was grateful for that, but there were days were she'd end up leaving early simply because she could never get a moment alone with the painting.

Despite being sixteen now, Ib did have one particular wish that she knew would never get fulfilled. Well, it was a multitude of things, but it all hinged on her one wish that she kept deep within her heart. 'Can't you wake up so we can meet?'

The gallery was getting close to closing time and Ib let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes. As she did so a person in a trench coat walked quickly past the Forgotten Portrait and a small envelope fell out of his pocket. The man was gone before Ib could call for him and a small frown formed on her face.

She got up and walked over towards the envelope, picking it up. She knew it would be better to try to find the man, but her curiosity got the better of her. She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out what appeared to be a letter that hadn't been addressed yet. Though a quick scan of its contents made Ib's eyes go wide in shock as she read the letter a second time.

'Dearest Ib,

I have heard your wishes and I believe I can help them come true. Tomorrow, on the last Saturday of the month of September, come to the gallery with your oldest of kin Mary. Then go to the Fabricated World mural located on the first floor in the most lower hallway.

Sincerely,  
?'

Ib carefully folded the letter back to how it was in the envelope and placed it into her pocket, before leaving the gallery and heading straight for home. Oh she couldn't wait to tell Mary about the letter, this had to be the best thing to happen to her right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other world where Ib had gone to seven years ago, the man that had given up his life to save hers had died. But, he came back as a painting and he began plotting to get his revenge on the ones who caused his demise. He had sworn that he would kill Ib and Mary for what they did to him.

The only friends he had inside the Gallery were those dolls and the Ladies. The rest really didn't have much personality to really be 'friends' with, but he was on good terms with all the other art pieces. The first two years were the longest, but the day that he saw her first come to his painting, he knew the true wait had begun.

This 'man' if he could any longer be called such, had forgotten his past human life and everything that had happened inside of the gallery. When he awoke after his death, the only ones that he had to fill in the gaps were the dolls. And he had believed every word that they had told him.

This man stood in the room where his painting was located, where his reminder of what 'they' had done him hanged. He ran a hand through his hair, a devilish smirk on his face as he watched what transpired out there.

"Good, she got the letter…"

Suddenly, a small blue doll walked into the room and ran up to its friend and climbed up on his shoulder. The man noticed it and patted it on the head, the sense of excitement still in his eyes. The doll looked at him curiously, wondering what had happened.

"Garry, what's happened?"

"The most marvelous thing. Tomorrow will be a busy day, for that day shall be the day I gain my revenge for what those two did to me all those years ago."


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Notes: So, here we are at part two of the fic already. I've seen the two reviews that have been posted already and I am glad that this story is quickly gaining followers. Now, for my inspiration for this actually came from my Fake!Garry Tumblr account. The Garry in this story is like the one from that Tumblr, but a bit more extreme. And I apologize if the last chapter and this one seem rather slow, but I got to build things up. Trust me though once they are in the gallery, there is no going back to the world above. That being said let us begin with the second chapter.**

* * *

Ib rushed into her and Mary's bedroom and tossed her book bag against the wall, before plopping down onto her bed. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and started to read it again, making sure that she wasn't dreaming right now. Whoever this mystery man was, how did he know her wishes? Unless she'd been secretly stalked at the gallery for the past five years it didn't make sense.

She didn't care right now though; she was too excited about her wishes being able to come true. She'd finally be able to meet the man behind the painting and hopefully everything else would fall into place. She giggled happily to herself as she laid the letter on the small table that was between her and Mary's beds.

She knew the only problem would be getting Mary to agree to go to the gallery. She remembered having a lot of fun there with her seven years ago, but for some reason Mary never wanted to go back there. Well, that'd have to change now, besides if Mary really meant together forever then they would do this together, just like everything else.

Ib laid in bed for a few minutes, wondering where Mary was. Today was an off day from school and she knew Mary had made plans to hang out with a friend for some of the day. But, it was four o'clock and normally by now they'd be talking away about the usual teen girl stuff.

As soon as she thought about that, Mary came bursting into the room with the biggest smile Ib had ever seen. Her eyes immediately darted to Ib and she rushed over to her and jumped onto Ib, nearly crushing her immediately. "IB!"

Mary wasn't the heaviest person Ib knew, but she was a lot smaller that her big sister and that made all the difference. She tried to push Mary up, but had problems doing so. "Mary…can't breathe…"

Mary just giggled a bit before jumping off of Ib, dusting off her green skirt. For the most part Mary had continued her trend of green clothing, but now she wore a white button up shirt with a green skirt that went down to her knees. She did her hair in a ponytail now after the age of ten, liking it a lot more than flat hair. "Sorry sis, forgot you're as frail as a stick."

Ib caught her breathe and gave a pathetic glare at Mary as she slowly sat up. "Oh hahaha, I forgot my sister was a sumo wrestler. Next time give me a bit of warning before you jump on me."

Mary's face turned a bit red as she gently pushed Ib's shoulder a bit. "Hey, I'd make a great sumo and you know it. So how was your day off?"

Ib chuckled a bit at how her sister's face turned red, before she smiled. "It was good, spent most of the day at the gallery. Speaking of…I want you to come with me tomorrow."

Mary made a bit of a pout at that as she sat on her bed and looked over to Ib. "Sis, we had plans for tomorrow, a double date remember? And I know how you can get lost in time at the gallery so, I'll have to pass."

Ib chuckled at that a bit. She had completely forgotten that they had made plans for a double date tomorrow night. Then again, she really wasn't interested in her date. Sure he was nice, but she had eyes for someone else still. "Yeah…we do…"

"You don't want to go on it do you?"

Ib could tell that Mary's voice was a bit defeated at that. "Well, Rick is a nice guy and all, but I just don't feel anything other than a friend to him."

Mary chuckled a bit at that as she grabbed a book off of her shelf. "Well, you'll still go right, it won't be as much fun if you're not there."

Ib had a devious smile come on her face as Mary said that. She wasn't normally one for trickery, but she had been taught by her sister. "Well, maybe, if you go to the gallery with me tomorrow."

Mary looked over at Ib with a sly smile on her face. "You're using my own tactics against me? I'm impressed. But still, you'll get stuck looking at the same painting for hours and the place is so small and-"

"Then we'll go early, that way we have enough time to get ready for the date. Besides, it'll be an hour, two hours tops, I promise."

Mary gave Ib a look that said she'd heard that before, but sighed and laid the book down next to her. "Well, if you say so, but why do you want me to come, you've never asked before?"

"Well, we've done just about everything we could together these past seven years and I really want to go back to the gallery with you. Besides, that was the happiest day of my life, I say we try to top that."

Mary giggled a bit at that, knowing that had been her first day outside. It had been exactly as she had imagined and she didn't think it could get any better. Still, she did have this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about going back.

Ib hadn't originally been from that world, Mary was and if she went back, she didn't know if something would drag her back into the awful place. And she did not want to risk getting stuck there again, even if it had been her first home and where her original family was. She was a lot happier out here than she was inside the gallery.

"Yeah, that was the best day of my life to little sis. Well, if you want to go, I'm in. Together forever right?"

Ib gave a nod as she grabbed one of her old stuffed bunnies and playfully tapped it on the nose. For the most part she had grown out of them a year or so after their trip to the gallery, but she still had a fascination for them. Mary gave a giggle at that as she opened her back. "Yeah…wait what's so funny?"

"It's just that after all these years you're still obsessed with those toy rabbits. You haven't changed at all, but that's a good thing."

Ib smiled at that and closed her eyes to take a quick nap as Mary began to get into her book. She held the bunny close in her arms as her eyes drifted away, not noticing Mary grabbing the letter off of the dresser.

* * *

Fabricated Gallery

Garry was taking one last walk around the gallery, making sure that every detail was right for what was about to happen. For the most part, things had stayed the same, the layouts were the same as before, but that had been intentional.

After all, he had waited seven years for this moment to arrive. At the moment of his long awaited revenge, why wait any longer than he had to. Besides, they would not be in familiar territory forever. No, the dolls had told him very clearly where he had been separated from those two the first time.

Where Mary wrapped Ib around her little finger and together the two of them planned to escape, leaving Garry to stay in this place. He didn't mind though, the gallery was rather nice once you got to know everyone inside of it. Each piece of Guertena was quite unique in its own way and they made for lovely company.

First though, he had to separate the two of them once they were inside of the gallery. He had modified the one thing that Mary would never see coming. Those stone vines that had separated them before were now a portal so to speak, to another part of the gallery.

And once Ib walked based it, then the real fun would begin and the time of retribution would be at hand. Soon, the suffering he had endured would be paid back to them tenfold.

* * *

**Well, seems like Garry is ready for Mary and Ib to come. Now then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit slow, but hey I need to build things up. Now, you don't have to leave a review, but it would be much appreciated if you could do so. I like to hear what people have to say about my work, makes me feel like people are invested. Of course with how popular this story seems to be after its first chapter, I don't have a doubt about that in my mind. And if you have any questions, I will answer them best I can, in reason of course. Can't give away any spoilers. Until next time friends.**


	3. Return to the Nightmare

**It's that time again for another exhilarating update. Last time, things were slow, this time things will probably be slow again. Well, they'll at least be in the other world by the end of this part so yeah, without further delay, enjoy Chapter 3 of Forgotten Wrath.**

* * *

Ib had slept rather well that night, having discussed with her parents about her and Mary going to the gallery the next day. They had asked whether or not they should come, but Ib called it a Girl's Day. Plus, she was sixteen and her sister was seventeen they didn't need supervision at the gallery. Still, parents were parents and they'd try to squeeze themselves into anything they could for their children.

Mary in comparison had large dark circles underneath her eyes. She must have had nightmares again, which was odd since they had stopped two years ago except for the occasional one. Ib would have to talk to her later about it.

The two had slept in pretty late that day, knowing their first order of business would be to go to the gallery. They had a rather big breakfast so that way they could afford to skip lunch so they'd be hungry for their double date. Ib was planning to take her sister to the café for some macaroons as a little treat for themselves.

It has become a little tradition of theirs, once a week they would head to the local café and share a plate of their special treat. Ib normally had the red and blue ones no matter what flavor they were while Mary normally stuck with her color yellow. It was weird how both of them had their own little quirks, but hey everyone had them right?

Ib smiled as she brushed her hair, getting it nice enough for the gallery and her date latter tonight. Though knowing her, she'd probably do it over two or three times before the date just to make sure it looked right.

Mary was standing next to her getting her hair into its normal ponytail. She had given thought to letting her hair down, but she wasn't feeling it today. Not after she had read the letter that was addressed to Ib. Did someone else on the outside know about the gallery, about their previous experiences there? If so, who would try to send someone back to that place?

Mary sighed a bit as she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the living room, leaving Ib alone to finish with her hair. Despite her sister's tired mood, Ib had a very good feeling by today, especially if the thoughts of that letter were anything to go by. She hummed a bit to herself as she finished with her hair, before heading to the living room to join Mary.

"Mary, you ready to head out?" Mary blinked and looked towards Ib, having been removed from her own thoughts. The black circles from underneath her eyes had all, but vanished and she seemed much happier now than a few moments ago. She jumped up off of the chair with a goofy smile on her face.

"Sure am sis!" Ib laughed a bit as she walked towards the door, opening it so Mary could walk out the door first. She walked out the door with that smile still on her face as Ib followed, locking the door behind them.

The gallery wasn't too far away from the house, only a couple of miles, but they were going to take the bus today anyway. They had just caught it as they were leaving the house and quickly hopped on before it took off to the gallery.

The bus was rather empty today, with only a couple of other people on it. It was a bit weird, considering today was such a nice day, no clouds in the sky and it was pretty warm despite it being close to their short fall.

Ib turned to look at Mary who was staring out the window, like it would be the last time she would see the crystal blue sky. "Hey, after the gallery do you want to stop by the café and pick up some macaroons? I figured we could stop by there for some light refreshments before our date."

Mary turned to Ib and smiled a bit, before leaning back against the seat. "Sure Ib, I'm going to hold you to that promise you know."

Ib chuckled a bit as the bus came to a stop at the second to last stop before the gallery. If there was one thing Mary was obsessed with it was promises and having them being kept. "Hey, have I ever broke a promise with you before?"

Mary gave her a look that said 'are you really asking this question?' which caused Ib to gulp a bit before blushing. Mary then giggled and punched her playfully on the arm. "Not that I can remember, but there's a first time for everything."

Mary just really hoped that it wouldn't happen today. This would be the last time she ever went to the gallery, because she didn't want to run the risk of accidentally going back to that world. Especially after being gone for so many years, the place had probably changed beyond comprehension which made her feel even more uneasy.

Ib gave her sister a look of astonishment as she said there was a first time for everything. "Me? Breaking a promise with you? Mary, you're crazy, you know I'd never do that! Breaking a promise with you is like saying the moon will stop rotating or something, it just can't happen."

Mary gave Ib a small smile as the bus stopped for the final time and the two began to get off the bus. "Hey, don't jinx it little sis, I'd rather not have the moon get pulled out of orbit and crush us all! That's getting into some sci-fi thing I have no clue about."

The two sisters laughed a bit before they walked into the gallery were they put on their 'quiet' mode to follow the rules. The staff had known Ib for years and for the most part she got in for free due to how often she came to the gallery. So when the two sisters walked past the front desk, the attendant simply gave a small nod to the two before going back to reading his newspaper.

"Ib, how do you get in without paying? Oh did you bribe someone, or do you have blackmail on them?"

"Mary, you come up with the craziest ideas that I have ever heard in my life. No, it's just over the years I've gotten to know the staff and most of the time I get in free now. It pays to have good relations with the right kind of people."

Mary giggled a bit at her sister's answer before the two came to a stop at the second floor stairs. "Ib, you go on ahead, I know you probably want to go look at that painting your so fond of. I'll wait for you by the Abyss of the Deep."

Ib nodded and walked up the stairs, letting the music that was playing overhead flow through her ears. The gallery had always been a good place for Ib to become calm and relaxed, but right now her heart was racing at the possibilities of what could happen. Oh she knew that this was likely just someone's attempt at a joke, but Ib would hold on tightly to the smallest glimmer of hope.

Ib walked up to the Forgotten Portrait and placed a hand on his plaque, looking at him closely as if she was looking at her soul mate. "I know we haven't really met yet, but hopefully what is about to happen will make you real. So we can truly talk to one another instead of me having one sided conversations. So we can maybe fall in love and be together."

Ib felt a single tear trickle down her face and she wiped it away with her sleeve before taking a step back from the painting. "I won't be too long alright, so don't go anywhere."

Ib chuckled a bit to herself, sure she was maybe a bit crazy for having conversations with a painting, but hopefully soon he would be real. Then she wouldn't have to think herself crazy, because he would have just been sleeping while she prattled on and on.

Ib then turned around and walked away from the painting, heading back down the stairs to meet up with her sister at the Abyss of the Deep. This had been the grand center of Guertena's arts at the gallery and why it had opened up in the first place. Her sister was hanging around towards the bottom of the display.

Ib walked up to her and tugged her on the arm to get her attention. "Mary, there's one painting I want to see with you; once we see that we can head out okay?"

Mary turned to face Ib a bit shocked, though mainly that her sister had been with the painting for less than an hour. She quickly felt her sister's forehead to see if she was to warm. "Ib, are you feeling okay, you were barely looking at your 'friend'."

Ib chuckled as she lowered Mary's hand from her head and pulled her gently to the most bottom hallway of the gallery. The hall was empty, with only one large mural covering most of the wall. The two girls were now standing in front of it, Mary silently praying that they wouldn't go back.

Ib walked up to it to get a closer look at it before she looked down at the plaque that went with it. "Fabricated World…"

And then Mary's worst fears came to life; the lights flickered for only a few moments before resuming their steady flow. The music that had been filling the gallery before had stopped mysteriously and the air felt a bit thicker. "Ib, I think we should be heading out now."

Ib quickly nodded with her sister as the two slowly walked towards the entrance. One thing the both of them noticed was that everyone who was in the gallery before had vanished without a trace. It was becoming difficult for Mary to keep a brave calm façade going, but she had to keep it up for her sister.

The two soon reached the entrance of the gallery and Ib tried to push on the doors, but they wouldn't open. The push handle just clicked over and over as it was pushed into the door. Mary's face went a bit pale, they had truly gone back to this place and the nightmare was about to repeat itself.

* * *

Garry watched with interest as Ib spoke to his painting in the outside world. The time for his plans to unfold was nearly here and he was going to savor it for as long as possible. This must've been what was known as the calm before the storm, but it didn't matter. The pieces had nearly been put into place and the show would soon begin.

The silence his room provided was soon ended as one of the dolls came into the room, followed by another and another till the entire floor was covered in them. And they were all very excited and hyper, jumping up and down like crazy.

"_Ib and Mary are here, Ib and Mary are here!"_

Garry chuckled as he turned to face the dolls, the pleasure on his face very readable. At long last, the wait was over. "Perfect, keep watch on them from the shadows, I want to know where they are at all times. And don't appear unless their life is in danger, we can't have them dying to soon now can we friends."


End file.
